Fare
by Measer
Summary: A taxi driver picks up an interesting fare. Takes place during season one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Early Edition, its characters and whatever else is owned by Tri-star and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is, was or ever will be made off of this.

This story takes place early first season.

* * *

Another day, another dollar. Well, that's what I would have said if were the end of my shift, but it's only the beginning. The very beginning.

The cleaners did a good job with my baby. I can still smell the Armor All on the interior vinyl, the light orange smell of the exterior car wax and the lingering smell of ammonia from the Windex on the windows. They even replaced the little green tree air freshener.

The vinyl squeaks as I slide into the drivers seat. My baby roars to live as I turn the ignition. After making a few adjustments to mirrors I shift the car into drive and began my day as a taxi driver in the Windy City.

* * *

"TAXI!!"

The tires squealed as I slammed on the brakes, stopping short. A short, skinny man wearing a charcoal colored suit and overcoat stepped into the street with one hand in front of him and in his other hand is a cup, coffee I presume. I really hate when people do that, they are just asking to get hit.

"Hey! You almost made me spill my coffee."

Yup! I was right. Coffee. Okay, maybe it wasn't the hardest thing to guess after all a lot of people drink coffee this early in the morning. And it was a Starbucks cup.

"Where to?" I asked as he got into the cab.

"The Blackstone Hotel."

I pushed a button on the meter and pull into the stop and go flow of Tuesday morning traffic. I of course don't mind, but the passenger in the back seat seems slightly irritated by it.

"Don't you know any shortcuts? I can walk faster than this," he complaint. "I should have walked. It was only a couple of blocks away..."

"So why didn't you?"

"With an attitude like that you're not gonna get a -- Hey! Stop! There's Gary... Gary!! HEY GAR!!"

Like I know who Gary is.

I watched him from the rear view as he leaned out the window and called to a pedestrian running down the street carrying a fire extinguisher, a box of frozen White Castle burgers, and what looks to be a pool net? It's a little early for a scavenger hunt, it being only about 6:45ish.

"Stop the car!!"

I stopped. After all, the meter was still running and I get paid either way if were moving or standing.

"Chuck!!" Gary yelled. "Why are you in a cab? Where's your car. I need a ride!"

"Gar! Buddy! I was just on my way to see you but your out and about pretty early. It's only 6:50, " my passenger replied.

"Yeah I know. Get out." Gary opened the back door and grabbed Chuck's arm. "I need this cab..."

Gary looks like a nice, clean-cut guy with his navy pea coat and white turtleneck, like something out of the LL Bean catalog.

"What?" Chuck protested but Gary had already pulled him halfway out the car.

"5.75" I said flatly. I'm not going to get into this. I've seen people fight for cabs, but being pulled out of one was a first.

"Will you excuse us for a moment..." Mr. Bean stuck his head into the cab. He pulled Chuck out all the way and pulled him aside and away from my prying ears.

I couldn't really make out what they were saying. You see I'm really bad at reading lips and they were talking in hushed voices. From what I can figure, it had something to do with the newspaper that LL Bean had in his hand. He kept pointing to it as they continued their private conversation. What did my passenger call him? That's right Gary.

It's none of my business anyway. So I reached over and turned on the radio. I hoped to have found some music, but at this hour most stations play morning talk shows.

"Can you get me to Lincoln Park Zoo really fast?" Gary got into the cab with all his stuff. He had a slight problem getting the pool net into the back seat, but after a few tries he finally got it.

"Sure, but the other guy's got to pay his fare first..."

"Never mind that... I'll pay it..."

I watched him for a moment. He has this look of desperation in his eyes. Gary must have really wanted a ride. "Sure you're the boss..."

We drove off, leaving my first passenger on the curb looking mildly miffed.

"Gar wait!" my first passenger hollered.

"Don't stop, just go!" my new passenger ordered from the back seat.

I did what he asked and didn't stop. His friend on the curb looked irked, but that's none of my concern.

Things were going pretty smoothly until I turned onto Lake Shore Drive. I remembered reading something about a major construction project by the Department of Roads and Highways. Today's paper said it was really going to snarl up early morning traffic. We are now stuck in the results.

"Take the highway it's faster..."

I silently nod. The traffic there was bad, but we were moving slightly faster. My passenger has said nothing more to me. He was too engrossed in reading his newspaper.

"You know the Zoo isn't open..." I broke the silence between us. I kept one eye on him from the rear view mirror while the other watched the road.

"Huh?" He looked from reading the paper.

Funniest thing though, I read today's paper as I took the EL to work, but the one he's reading looks different. It's the headlines. Maybe he's reading a later edition of the paper, or it could be yesterday's. I never got around to reading that one.

"The Zoo is still closed," I repeated. "It doesn't usually open until ten-ish, if even that. But if I remember correctly they're closed for renovations, construction or something like that..."

"It's construction. They're building a new fence for the Waterfowl Lagoon..."

"You work for the zoo?"

"Uh... No... Damn..."

Before I could ask another question we pulled up to the front gates of the zoo. I watched him stuff the newspaper into his jacket, mumbling to himself.

"Is everything all right back there?"

"... Mumble, mumble, cat, gripe, gripe, paper... Huh... everything's fine..."

Uh, okay, this guy's a little strange, but it's early in the morning. Maybe he's just having an off day. He looks like he was rudely awakened and hadn't had his first cup of coffee. Heck, he still has bed head.

I pull up to the entrance and stop the meter, but Gary hops out the cab and says, "Keep the meter running. I'll be right back..."

"Wait... I just can't..."

Gary reached into his pocket and threw his wallet through the driver side window. "There's seven hundred dollars in there. I'm not going to fare jump on you. You can hold that as proof." He ran off towards the zoo.

Okay, I won't lie, the thought of taking his wallet and leaving did cross my mind. That's six hundred and seventy one dollars left from his fare that could have went into my pocket. But momma didn't raise a thief. She raised a snoop.

He wasn't lying. There was closer to eight hundred and a couple of major credit cards, the usual pieces of ID and a couple of pictures. The pictures are nice. There were two in there. One is of Gary and a woman holding each other affectionately. On the back of the picture there's an inscription. It said "First Anniversary". So, he's married. She's pretty. I pushed the first picture back into the wallet and look at the next one. It's a picture of him and my first passenger at Wrigley. Hmm, I guess they are really good friends.

About fifteen minutes later he comes back, covered waist down in mud, and with feathers in his hair.

"Stupid ducks..."

"Um... Never mind..." I was about to tell him that he couldn't get into my cab like that, but I didn't have the heart. Sigh, there goes my freshly cleaned vinyl. I'll have to stop back at the garage again. I hope he's a big tipper. "Where to now boss?"

"Take me to Old Town, West Willow Street.."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

--Chapter 2--

We get to our destination after a short ride. It's a beautiful colonial style house on a quiet tree filled street with a six foot privacy fence covering the rear. It's the kind of house I want to own, but it way beyond my current means. I can dream though. One day...

"Wait here." Gary interrupts my thoughts. He just jumps out of the cab with the pool net in his hand. I shift into park and wait, being that I still have his wallet, and the meter is still running. He heads towards the house, but disappears from my sight through the gate. He could have at least left the paper.

I begin to drum my fingers against the steering wheel. Boredom is getting the better of me, and I've yet to get some coffee. What is the deal with this guy?

I hear a woman scream, and have serious thoughts about pulling off. I mean, I still have Gary's wallet. That's more than I make in a week. I should just go. Call the cops and just go. He's got to be some sort of nut. Who runs into a person's yard with a pool net in their hand? And it's the middle of October. It's too cold to go swimming. Does this house even have a pool?

Gary finally emerged from the yard. Okay... he wasn't muddy anymore, but now he completely soaked. I'm guessing he must have fallen into a pool? So the house does have a pool. I don't know. He doesn't have the pool net with him either.

"Um... look... I..."

"I know, I'm sorry... I'll pay you extra for messing up the backseat with the mud and the water and all..." He says wring out the front of his shirt. Gary climbs back into the rear seat and sighs loudly. He's about to tell me our next destination, but a beautiful redheaded woman in her bathrobe, holding a wet puppy runs towards us from the yard.

"Wait! Hold on! Stop please..." She screams urgently.

She jogs toward the cab, and stuck her head through the rear passenger side window.

"Wait a moment," she says. "I don't know why you were in my yard, but I wanted to thank you for saving my Pookie! I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her. And sorry for screaming at you. You just startled me, being in my yard and all."

Gary blushes, grinning he says, "No problem, Miss. Just keep a better eye on the puppy in the future."

"Thank you. I will." She heads back to the house.

I'm beginning to like this guy. He's probably the most interesting passenger I've ever had. Even more interesting when I drove Oprah. Most of the time my fares act like I don't exist. One time I had this guy pick his nose through the entire ride like I couldn't see him. And let's not get into the late night fares after the clubs close. You wouldn't believe the stories I could tell.

"Where to, boss?"

"Back to the Blackstone. I need to change."

* * *

I took the 1-90 back towards the Blackstone. When we arrive Gary climbed out of the cab and enters the hotel, leaving me with his wallet, and the fire extinguisher and the burgers are in the back seat.

I watch the meter tick away adding ten cents every few seconds. Yaaaawwwwnnnn. It's eight-thirty and I've yet to have my first cup of coffee and my stomach feels like its going to eat self. Gary is taking too long.

I rest my head on the steering wheel. I really need coffee.

"It's about time..." I hear a passenger climb into the cab.

"The Sears Tower and make it snappy!" A feminine voice orders.

I look up at the rear view mirror and realize that it's some woman in my cab and not Gary.

"Hey lady. I have a fare." I tell her.

"I don't see anyone in the cab! Get to driving. I'm late for my meeting."

"Get out!"

"How rude!" She climbs out of the cab in a huff. She has mud on the back of her skirt, but I'm not inclined to say anything. She climbs into another cab and gives me the finger as she pulls off. I can't help but laugh.

I go back to staring at the meter, watching it tick away.

73.50... 73.60... 73.70. My stomach growls again. I think about eating the burgers in the back seat. Man, what's taking Gary so long...?

Someone tapping on my window interrupts my meter watching. A traffic cop. "Hey buddy..." He motioning for me to move away. "Hurry, before I give you a ticket."

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I notice that's there's an open space across the street and quickly pull off to park in it. After I stop the meter, I climb out. Gary will have to wait a bit. I'm hungry. I'm sure he'll understand.

I walk into a small coffee shop and order two coffees and four donuts. When I exit the store to see Gary standing at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change.

"Hey Gary! Where are you going." I walk towards him.

"I thought you left," he says.

"Naw, I just wanted to get some coffee. I didn't want to leave the cab double-parked. That's how I get most of my tickets. Besides, I still have your wallet. Come on."

Gary got back into the cab and settled himself into the backseat.

"I got one for you. You look like you need it..." He gladly accepted the cup and two of the donuts, and for the first time today I saw him smile.

"So where are we off to now, boss?"

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We head towards the west side. It isn't the greatest of neighborhoods, the kind you don't want to be in at night. I wonder what we are doing here?

Whatever it is I'm going to follow Gary. I gotta know what he's doing.

"Pull up to the curb, please." Gary says.

Gary hops out of the cab and walks up to a homeless guy pushing a shopping cart and hand him the box of burgers. The guy nods and says thanks, then Gary got back into the cab.

"That's it?" I ask.

"Yup."

"O-kay..."

"Can you take me to Navy Pier?"

"Uh sure..."

I pull off into the street and head towards the highway.

Well that was very anti climatic. I was hoping for something interesting. All I get is him handing a box of burgers to a homeless guy. What's that? I mean the first stop we made he is covered in mud and feathers. That would have probably been a sight to see him fall into mud or wrestle with the ducks or whatever they were. The second stop had a beautiful woman thanking him in her bathrobe. I mean, almost naked! Bathrobe. Pool net. Puppy. Naked!

We drove across town to hand a guy a box a of burgers.

"So... How much do I owe you?" Gary speaks up after we arrive at the pier.

"Are you sure you're done?"

"Yeah." Gary looks at me puzzled.

I shrug and hand Gary back his wallet. He didn't even count the money in the wallet to see if it was all there. Pulling out several crisp new bills from his wallet and hands them to me. I count them quickly and realize he gave me way too much. I hand him the extra bills and his change, but he refuses to take them.

"You sure?" I ask him. He nods. All I could say is, "Thank you... You enjoy the rest of your day."

"Your welcome... And you enjoy yours." Gary got out, and disappears in the crowd.

Humph. Five bills. That's more than what I made in the last two days and it's not even 9:00 am. Maybe I'll call it a day, and get some tickets for tonight's Bull's game. My kid would like that.

Glancing up I noticed that Gary left his fire extinguisher. I try to find him in the crowd, but have no success. Hope it wasn't that important to him.

I head back to the garage. I need to get my cab cleaned up.

* * *

"Damn Ray. What happen?"

"You wouldn't believe the morning I've had. The first fare I picked up got yanked out of my cab by some guy."

"That must have started some sort of fight. Was it a good fight? Was there an ass whooping?"

"It turns out they were good friends..."

"Well, was there an ass whopping? Are these feather?" Kenny holds up a handful for me. "What someone had a chicken back here?"

"It was a duck. I think. It wasn't in the cab. I think he got attacked by some ducks..."

"And mud. I wouldn't have let him in my cab like that."

"Well..."

**BOOM**

Holy crap! What was that. Me and Kenny duck down. We cautiously look up, and see that J.J.'s dispatch equipment is on fire. That isn't very good, especially since we are in a garage full of combustibles. J.J. runs towards the wall and grabs the fire extinguisher thats hanging there. He yanks out the pin and presses the lever, nothing happens. I watch as J.J. shakes the extinguisher in an attempt to get it to work. He glances down at the guage and frowns. It's on red.

"It isn't charged!! Someone give me another fire extinguisher!"

Most of the people in the garage have fled for their safety. I hope someone had enough sense to call the fire department.

Kenny grabs the fire extinguisher from the back seat and rushes in to help. This one is full and it quickly douses the fire.

"Good thing you had that in your backseat, huh..." Kenny says slightly out of breath. He motioned towards the stickers on the extinguisher. "And it was the right kind we needed. ABC..."

"Yeah."

Good thing Gary forgot it.

* * *

I never saw Gary again, but I know he's out there, helping people. I've realized that much from my morning with him, but I never figure out how he knew.

It bothered me for days how he knew. Did he even know? Was it all coincidental?

I even tried to visit him at the Blackstone, but I was told he moved out a couple days ago. Something about his room catching on fire. That made me feel guilty. I did have his fire extinguisher. The clerk said he was fine, the room had a little damaged to it. I even tried to bribe the clerk into telling me where he went, but he didn't know. I couldn't remember his last name when I looked at his license.

Maybe he's psychic. That would explain a lot. Or Maybe he's like that leaper guy with an Al and Ziggy feeding him info.

Maybe he's an alien sent to help and study human behavior and help us along the way. Or maybe he gets tomorrow's newspaper. Naw, that's a bit too far-fetched.

It doesn't matter, now. Just know he's out there make feel better, that some how the city's just a bit safer.

* * *

The End.


End file.
